Finding Oneself
by Seishin No Hime
Summary: AU - When Kira turns bad who will be left to pick up the pieces? Starts when Kira and his friends are still in school. Rated T for language. KiraXLacus and many more...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everybody, I did not right this story, my brother did but he asked me to upload it because he doesn't have an account. That is why it's very different to the style i usually write in.**

**The story is pre written and should be updated on a regular basis so watch out for more stories in the future :)**

FINDING ONESELF

Chapter 1: the truth in the light

Kira Yamato's P.O.V

"Kira, Kira, wake up, if you don't then you won't make it to afternoon classes, you too Athrun, yes i can see you up there, Cagalli said shewould meet you there." I come full awake to the face of my favouriteperson in the world, Lacus Clyne, my girl friend, my pink hairedprincess, and i couldn't help but tease her "you know I could wake up to your beautiful smile every day and i will never be able to tell you what that that smile does to me, not even with a thousand words." to my delight her face started glowing cherry red.

I hear Athrun retching rather theatrically from above me in the branches of the tree i had been previously sleeping against, I look up to see Athrun preparing to leap and dive out the way, he jumped and landed in the place i had so hastily evacuated, after helping me up heslapped my back good naturedly, smiled and said "get a room you two your embarrasing me and the other, all of the chicks in the area just heard that cheesy line Kira." i took me a moment to realise he was kidding round because i was swinging round looking for the supposed observers, when i swung back to Athrun he was laughing openly and when I gave him a look that said 'what' he pointed up in the tree inwhich he had been sleeping it took me a few seconds to figure out what he was pointing at.

Then I saw the nest in the upper branches it was full of chicks so hement the baby birds when he had said the chicks had heard what I said Athrun was congratulating himself on getting one over on me and Lacus still looked flustered so I decided it was time for revenge that would not only get me out of the rest of todays lessons but also allow me to spend some more time with Lacus, after thinking for a second i said."Athrun after taking what you have said into careful consideration and weighing the pros and cons of your suggestion, I have decided it is an extremely good idea, so could you tell Talia, i mean Ms. Gladys that meand Lacus will send her the work over ther internal network system, you can be the one to tell Cagalli it was you who suggested that the two of us 'get a room' so thank you" At this Lacus gasped and Athrun just looked pissed there could be two reasons for this, one he was angry that his Beautiful triumph was ruined. or Two he was angry we were skipping class without him. in fact it could well be a mixture of the two.

After Lacus and I had been to the computer lab that everyone called the Terminal and forwarded the work to the correct teachers sowe wouldn't have to return until tomorrow as we crossed the court yard and were heading to the underground carpark were Lacus kept her red motorcycle that i had brought her for her last birthday, as we tunred the corner of the building and walked almost directly into Lord Uzumi Nara Athha head of the Orb neutral territories which Heliopolis, our artifical colony, one of the few that survived from the'one year war' of the previous generation. when I saw the look on his face i knew i probably wouldn't like what i was about to hear.

It turned out i was right, Lord Uzumi looked from me to Lacus and finally to me before pinching the bridge of his nose he looked tired, but also sort of relived, he said after what felt like an eternity "Kira your father, Haruma Yamato died earlier today, there was an accident with the project he was working on at the Morganroete facility, the project was top secret so we can't tell how it happened, we have been looking for you for hours, you need to head home, your mother will need comforting in this time of need, also tell her if there is anything i can do to help that she is more than welcome to ask, and if possible i will make that request a reality."

my world that had been so colourful and full of life until moments ago was no grey and bleak, Lacus was crying into my shoulder it was all so surreal. i lift her face until mer wet eyes met mine and i say "Lacus take you bike and head to your house or go to class our little ... sidetrip will have to be postponed until tomorrow, i will get the bus and go and see if i can calm my mother down, before she hurts herself" Lacus nodded to show that she understood before she turned and walked to toward the school office she said "I think i will go lay down in the infermary then I'll head home in a while. Okay, see you tomorrow Kira."

When Lacus had disappeared into the building i turned to Lord Uzumi and said "thank you sir, sorry to trouble you by making you come looking for me." as i turned to walk away Lord Uzumi grabbed my arm and spun me round while saying "wait Kira, take my car just don't break it, please. And it is no trouble to come and tell one of my daughters best friends tragic news, i wouldn't feel right letting others pass thenews of your fathers untimely death, because you know he and I were friends have been since our school years we had been out of touch for years when you and Cagalli became friends we were reunited in a surprising turn of fate." I look at him for another moment then say"thank you sir, i will return it tomorrow, i will give it to your daughter and she can give it back to you."

he looks worried then he say's "erm, Kira that's not such a good idea." seeing the puzzled look on my face he explains "my daughter can't drive to save her life and if you give her that car it is condemning it to death. On a more serious not you don't have to attend tomorrow i will arrange it so that you can have the day off." I look him in the eye before speaking " I understand your daughter will not be given control of your vehicle for fear of the cars safety, and sir don't bother arranging that day off for me I think I would rather come in tomorrow, you know, to take my mind off this ... incident." he nodded somberly before saying goodbye.

When he was out of sight i walked down into the parking garage, asI'm searching for lord Uzumi's car i could the faint sound of a femalesobbing, though the voice was familiar i couldn't place who it belonged to. So I decided to track the noise to its source. and jackpot, two in one the voice belonged to Cagalli who was sitting crying on the bonnet of her dad's car when she saw me walking towards her she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her jacket and straightened up 'when she was standing directly in front of me she threw herself into my arms saying "oh Kira I heard that your father was killed in a accident, he was such a nice guy he didn't deserve to die that way. I feel terrible for you."

I could tell that she wasn't lying, his death pained her, I just felt acalm acceptance, no loathing or hatred. No real pain of the loss of the man who had been my father for as long as I could remember, but he had never felt like the man he claimed to be, as if he was just filling in for someone he couldn't hope to replace.

I needed to get home and ensure that mum was alright so I give Cagalli the keys and say "go be with Lacus and Athrun, I will see you tomorrow, I have to go and see how my mother is holding up ... keep an eye on lacus for me okay." She nodded before turning and walking out of the carpark.

It took me fifteen minutes to get home and as per usual the road was packed so I had to park the car just round the corner when I was walking towards the house I notice that one of the cars parked in the road wasn't a regular, I noted down the licence plate. I would check out the owner if there was time later. The large beach windows, I noticed a woman I was not familiar with sitting on the sofa talking to mum.

Following my instinct, rather than walking through the front door like I usually would I slipped round the back of the house and in through the back door that was always left open during the day, as I approached the front room door taking care not to make a sound. As I got close I heard some talking from my mum and the unidentified female stranger "no he still doesn't know the truth Via, that of his birth or his twin sister. Everyone who knows the truth has kept the secret; it was all to protect them after all. It was necessary after everything Dr. Ulen did. You arranged most of it after their birth to protect them, but it must have hurt to give up the twins.

As your sister in law I know how much it must have hurt to give up the twins, right Via, but they would have been killed if they stayed near Dr. Ulen Hibiki." The woman being called Via replied "at least Kira and Cagalli are safe, one with you the other with that man."

So I was really adopted, it made sense really, it also explained a lot, why I looked a bit like my 'father' but not like my 'mother' and why my 'father' had been somewhat distant. I slipped out the back door,discreetly, and started thinking about what I had just heard. A short while later I heard the front door open and both of my mother's say goodbye to one another before the front door was closed and a car drove off. I waited another ten minutes before walking round the front and letting myself in and calling out "mum I'm home"

I could hear her moving round the kitchen, when I walked into the room I saw she was still crying. I speak up "mum I will make dinner tonight, why don't you go and sit down? Would you like me to bring youa cup of tea?" she looked relieved as she gave me a teary smile and said "thank you dear a cup of tea would be lovely."

After she walked out the room I prepared the ingredient of a spaghetti Bolognese, then as the mince started to brown off I opened up my web book and opened a browser. When it was loaded I typed inDr Ulen Hibiki. There were hundreds of hits. I selected I fact file atrandom.

Name: Dr. Ulen Hibiki

Job : Head of genetics research lab on the Mendel colony

Married to: Dr. Via Hibiki

Info : the doctor his wife and new born twins were killed in a attack from Blue Cosmos.

I cross referenced it with several other sites and there were no deviations in the information. When the food was finally ready I closed the search engine and saved the document with my finds in a password protected file, before closing the laptop and taking the dinner out into the front room to my 'mother' who had cried herself to sleep. I gently wake her and give her, her food.

I quietly finish my food after waking mum and then slipped off to my room with my laptop. I used my first class computer skills to break into restricted data banks and forums specialising in genetics. I found a profile. ( .U.H) I promptly made my own profile on the forum calling myself(AkiraTheDarkMessiah)

I talked with genius for a whileuntil they became unnerved by my questions and logged off. Thequestions he hesitated to answer were pertaining to Ulen, Via and their twin my suspicion of the owner of the account was defiantly perked. I will have Black Serpent to check it out later.

Without anything to do and midnight drawing in I decided that I would turning in the night, so after getting a glass of water and setting my, switch of everything of and climb into bed

**So That's the end of chapter 1! I hope you liked as i will be giving all feedback to my brother :)**

**Please leave a review so he knows how to improve it :)**

**Saika-Chan Xxx (Writing for Iam666Kira)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so underlined like so ****'Example' ****is Kira's thoughts**

**Italicized like so '**_**Example'**_** is His other personality Akira Hibiki speaking.**

FINDING ONESELF

Chapter 2: A new day

Kira Yamato's P.O.V

After waking I go down stairs to find that mum has already left for work. It doesn't take me long to get ready for school. Before leaving I call lord Uzumi to tell him where his car is parked and he told me that he would send someone to collect it, but that he had already left for personal reasons. When we had finally finished talking I walk out the door and get on my black motorcycle that Lacus likes to call Blade.

When I finally get to school I'm greeted by Rau who was late as per usual and he was with his 'little brother'. They were not actually related but the two looked so alike that they were actually brothers. After parking my bike I catch up with them "hey what's up you two." They turn around and when he sees me Rau breaks into a huge grin. "Wow this has to be a first, perfect mister Yamato is late to school. Oh this is very amusing my friend" I smile at his comments he is one of the few people at school that have earned the right to call themselves my friend. I reply "I don't really feel like going to Homeroom or that long assembly they have planned, so how about we go down to the school network hub and hack the attendance register. Before going and doing something more interesting?"

I could tell right away that Rau was interested Rey looked a little more cautious. "How about we scout some of the more secure systems on the colony? Which ones haven't we taken yet? We must have done most them by now." Rau spoke up in response "Kira the only ones we haven't taken on before are Morganroete and Uzumi's personal estate."I think for a moment "then how but we scout the Morganroete system,then do the usual with the whole gang. Take it apart, every time we've done it we get offered a contract to build a better defence system for the network. And for a place like that we could make a mint.

Now even Rau looked uneasy "I don't know Kira IF we get caught we would be sent back to the PLANTS and probably get prosecuted would be running a huge risk." What the hell was he saying? There is no way we would get caught if everyone followed the instructions given to them correctly, it was disgusting, and I replied without thinking "When did you become so spineless Rau. You're actually afraid to have a little harmless fun. We have done this kind of thing a hundred times in the past."

Rau looked genuinely pissed off and more than a little hurt and even Rey who rarely showed emotion looked angry. "Kira I don't know what happened to you but you're not the guy I once called a friend. And just so you know me and Rey have been called back by Vice chairman Zala. Meaning we have no choice since we are already members of ZAFT. I hope that the next time we meet is not on the battlefield but if we do that's fate."

I was slightly shocked but then the population here in Heliopolis is very fluid, ever changing, so I posed the most logical question I could think of "Do you know who else has been called back for the coming war?" Rey looked like he was about to lie about the state of affairs when Rau spoke up.

"Nicol, Yzak, Dearka, Talia and Andrew are the one's I'm certain of but I think Athrun and Lacus got orders to return as well. Fortunately the orders don't come into effect for a month. I think there were a few others too" At his word I feel a familiar twinge of pain in my head followed by a feeling of deep hatred for ZAFT.

Just as quickly as it had arrived the pain vanished along with the feeling of hate. It must be nearly that time again, to halt the acceleration of the condition that occurred occasionally I changed the subject. "You two do genetics right. Have you ever come across the names Doctor Ulen and Via Hibiki?"

It was once again Rau that spoke up. "Other than the common knowledge, that is widely available on the web and in textbooks. I don'thave any information on the people with these names. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help Kira. I would have believed him if I hadn't know him for years. Because he has this habit of looking slightly away when he lies.

The pain came back this time though something that had never happened before occurred, a voice arrived with it"_filthy, lying, traitor rat. This one can just die with the rest of the trash."_This time the hate that came with the pain wasn't directed at ZAFT but at my friend, it was directed at Rau. Although we had this small argument, I have never felt this malicious towards him. The feeling was quite disturbing. It was Rey that snapped my thoughts back to the conversation.

When he spoke the pain vanished and so did the hatred. It took a moment for his words to register "Kira are you alright, you look like you have been in pain for a while now." I shrug it off. "It's nothing major, just a migraine, and Rau sorry for calling you spineless. I'm feeling a bit out of it today you see yesterday Haruma, my dad, died while working at Morganroete on a secret project and it perked my interest. I was feeling a bit wild, so thanks for calming me down."

Rau seemed happy to accept the apology "yeah, I could tell something was off, and if you friends don't put you the perfect student in your place who will. The teachers and anyone in a position of power are always singing your praises." This time the pain was less_"__arse kisser, this swine is what you call a friend."_Then I hear Athrun's voice from beside us. I look over and spot him sitting by the old oak that sat on the grounds.

Everyone in school knows that the tree was the hang out spot for me and my friends. He spoke up when he saw us "so you three couldn't be bothered with the assembly either, or the homeroom. I'm not surprised that Kira's not going I mean he always just sleep's through them anyway, so it really doesn't matter if he goes or not."

Then from up in the branches of the tree I hear Lacus's voice "That is very true, he always sleeps but the teachers do nothing about it." This comment brought a big I told you so smile to Rey and Rau faces. Lacus leapt from the tree landing on her feet and finding her way into the shelter of my arms before she continued to speak "I wish we had more time together, but late last night I received a message from my father, even after I reject all offers to study in the PLANTS,because I wanted to be with you. He said that I have a month then I have to come meet him in the PLANTS."

"_Soppy pink haired princess, she could be trouble. As for the others they should be no problem to deal with_""they are my friends I could never hurt them""_I could!"_Then Athrun spoke again oblivious tothe argument going on inside my head "so have any of you seen or heard from Cagalli today?" When it seemed like no one was going to speak up Rey spoke

"Yes she and her father boarded a private shuttle bound for earth last night. Something about a death in the family, and having to go arrange the funeral." This brings the conversation from this morning to my mind. "Yeah when I spoke with Lord Uzumi this morning he said he had left for personal reasons. I didn't know he had taken Cagalli with him though."_Like rats fleeing a sinking ship_""will you shut up?"

He looked disappointed "oh okay well if I leave before she returns will you say goodbye for me.""_Silly love sick puppy, he makes me want to puke."_The pain suddenly intensified again so I spoke up "you guys I think this migraine was worse than I originally thought I'm going to the medical bay to get some painkillers to help. I might see you later." I give Lacus I final squeeze and after letting her out of my embrace I say"

Why don't you come round mine later? I will miss you when you're gone. Though I hope you won't be gone for too long.""_This one feels nice in my arms and the smell of strawberries from washing her this morning is just too tempting. When I kill everyone else I think I will keep her. At least you have good taste in women."__"_You even try to hurther I will dispose of you no matter what it takes.""_I am you, you fool."__"_I gathered that much but I would never allow her to come to harm, from myself included. Even if that meant removing myself from the picture. I'm not going to let you touch one hair on her pretty little, perfectly kissable head."

Then I heard Athrun retching theatrically, again, and that broke off my internal argument, Lacus was blushing so that her usually pale skin was cherry red. A few seconds later she said "Okay, I think I will.I don't really feel like staying in my small apartment tonight so I will drop by after school tonight. So why don't you go home and get some sleep, you look like you didn't get enough last night."

At this point Rey, Rau and Athrun started jeering and wolf whistling as loudly as they could, Lacus went if possible an even darker shade of red. Just then Yzak walked round the corner flanked by Nicol and Dearka. Yzak was the first to speak.

"Hello all, mistress Clyne, is your father doing well." When she nodded he continued "Then please give my regards, when next you speak to him.""_He may not have acted like but even I can tell that kid has anger management issues."_This brought a smile to my face and Lacus noticed almost immediately and said

"Thank god, I thought I would never see you smile again." It was only than that I saw how Yzak's eyes Follow Lacus almost possessively."Haha so he likes Lacus does he.""_So what are you going to do about it?"__"_I'm going to tell him all about my plans for tonight.""_you wouldn't"__"_It will teach him to go after my woman.""_And I thought I was evil."_So then I set my plan I motion.

I say "well Lacus, just thinking about tonight would bring a smile to any man's face." My comment has the desired effect, Lacus was once again bright red with embarrassment, and everyone but Yzak was now smiling as they understood what I was saying. As what I had said sunk in Yzak turned red with suppressed anger. So it was time to implement the last stage of my plan to embarrass him.

"Come on Yzak, you have spent the night with your girlfriend before, I mean were all already considered adults, being eighteen with the exception of Rau who is nineteen. I understand Lacus being embarrassed about our business being broadcast to the world but why do you look so red, could you be embarrassed, ahhhh so young and pure."

"_You are a truly wicked man Kira Yamato."__"_So you know my name, but what do I call you?""_I am you, but you can call me The Dark Messiah, Lieutenant Akira Hibiki."_

With a massive burst of pain I fell onto one knee. "Wow that burst of pain hurt more than the rest, I suppose for know I will go home and take some pain medication then get some sleep" I climb to my feet and give Lacus a final kiss on the cheek before saying "see you later, I will be looking forward to it." She blushed while replying in a voice none ofthe others heard "So will I, get some rest."

As I walk to where I parked my bike I feel so happy, then a thought dawns on me."Why call Lacus back to the PLANTS, she's not a soldier,she couldn't hurt a fly. They must be planning that.""_What are you talking about now? I don't like the vibes your thoughts are giving off."__"_Then stay out of them, that's it then. I'll just do that, meaning that I have to make a stop on the way home."I get onto my bike and make the journey to the store where I can buy the necessary item. Before going home to get some more sleep.

**Thanks for reading chapter 2, I hope you liked it. Please leave a review :)**

**Keep an eye out for chapter 3**

**Saika-Chan (Posting for Iam666Kira)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I give you chapter 3 :)**

FINDING ONESELF

Chapter 3: what happened next?

Lacus Clyne's P.O.V

Kira seemed a lot happier as he walked back the Way he came on his way home, he was livelier too. The truth be told, I was sort of worried about why my father had called me back. I had my suspicions of course;I decided I would discuss the situation with Kira tonight. I noticed that there was something a little odd about him today, but that's to be expected he just lost his father. When I was watching his beautiful silver-purple eyes flashed with the tiniest sliver of green. When I saw them then, his eyes reminded me of a snake.

My first lesson today was genetics with Miss Valletta Newman,after following Rey and Dearka to the class. In the lesson Miss Newman spoke at great length about a lab she used to work at on the Mendel colony. She called it 'The Lab of Dreams' then she went on to describe her bosses a pair of Doctors called Ulen and Via Hibiki. I recognised the names that Kira mentioned earlier.

She talked about how the lab was a place of genetic manipulation and research where they worked to make the 'perfect' babies. About how they would manipulate the genes before birth so the babies came out exactly as the parents wished. Then just after the birth of their twins, which no one knows anything about, the entire family and all the researchers that were there at the time were killed in the ruthless attack on the facility and colony housing it by Blue Cosmos.

I listened intently and took note on anything that may help Kira all the while trying not to think about tonight. I admit to myself that I'm a little scared. But I don't want Kira to even think of another woman while I take my trip back to the PLANTS. Plus I had always planned on giving him my first time. He had never pestered me on the subject; he seemed to be content to just enjoy the relationship we had built.

That was one of the reasons I had love him so much, I never feel pressured to be someone I'm not, he does not expect me to act like the princess, he loves me for me not my title. He said that my being a princess is just one of the barriers he will have to overcome to be with me. There have been some very hot make out even if we have never crossed the final line. If Kira were to have asked I would have given him my first time long ago.

I think he knows that but has held himself back so that I wouldn't regret it later. He has always let the relationship advance at a pace I'm comfortable with; he is always trying to make me happy. We had already been friends for over half a year when Kira finally asked me out, I was so happy that he asked, I liked him but I was too embarrassed to take the step of asking him out. In case he rejected me.

And just like that another school day was over, with my thoughts focused completely on him, Kira Yamato, my boyfriend, instead of the work, which I was meant to be doing. Oh well it's too late to worry about that know. I mount my motorcycle, a beautiful red one that Kira had brought me for my eighteenth birthday, and started the journey to his house

Kira Yamato's POV

When I woke up it was five in the evening according to the clock on my bedside table, and for some reason my right arm was completely dead and I couldn't lift it. I look over to find Lacus asleep she had been using it as a pillow. She looks so cute and defenceless when she's sleeping I can't resist the urge to kiss her. As my lips touch hers her eyes slowly open and she whispers "I feel like princess being woken from a long sleep by her prince" I smile at her comment "yeah you are my personal pink princess, I refuse to give you to anyone else, even your father."

I slip off my bed and walk over to my dresser to pick up the item I had pick up earlier."_You're not really going to use that are you?"_"Yes I am, if I use this she will be mine forever."After picking up the item, I approach the bed. By sitting at the foot of the bed making sit up so she could see me. Before she can say anything I say.

"Lacus, before we do anything else today I have something to ask you." She nodded, but also looking happy but also sort of uneasy, so I continue. "Lacus Clyne, I love you more than the air we breathe, more than the sun in the sky. Will you become mine? Will you marry me?" at this I bring the ring I had carefully selected out from behind my back_."Boy you make me sick!"_she extended her left hand and placed in it my right hand, the hand not holding the ring before saying.

"Oh Kira of course I'll marry you, thank you, lets marry you before I return to the PLANTS. Let's get married as soon as possible." I smile at this comment too. "I thought you might say that. So I reserved the services of Reverent Malchio and his chapel for two weeks time. Don't worry he is a friend of the family. Invite anyone you want, family or friends_.""You are disgusting and conceited. I hate you through and through."_She nodded "Okay I'll invite a few people."

Okay part one completed. Now "this is your wedding, anything you want for it, it's yours. Money is no object. Be it the reservation of aprivate beach, the most extravagant wedding cake or dress. I don't mind where it takes place or how as long as your there and you become mine forever.""_Okay Yamato stop ignoring me it's really starting to piss me off_.""Huh, sorry did you say something. Or were you just whining again, whatever it is we'll talk about it tomorrow when I'm not so busy."

Lacus was humming happily to herself when she suddenly broke off and said "Kira is it okay if we don't tell my father he might ... object to our union." I nod, that had been one of the biggest issues I had been faced with, Seigal Clyne chairman of the PLANTS and in extension ZAFT, I'm happy she feels the same. If she had wanted him there I would not have objected he could never refuse her a thing."_You know sometimes I like the way you think, it is so like the way I reason things out.""_What do you expect as you said before, we are the same person."

Lacus looks so happy it's almost contagious; I know mum is working late tonight and I was feeling hungry, so I say "Hey Lacus, would you like anything to eat?" she thought for a few second, then said "Okay Kira, I'll have some cheese on toast." I feel a little disappointed and say "Are you sure? I'm a pretty good cook you know?" at this she giggled and replied "I'm sure, I would rather you spent you time with me rather than cooking." At this she blushed furiously.

"Yeah so would I.""_Heh you wouldn't know what to do with a woman even if she gave herself to you on a silver platter_.""Moron, who do you think you learned from?""_Oh yeah, I didn't think of that_."I smile "I totally agree with you Lacus." I'm delighted to see her start blushing a deeper shade of red. She laughs and says. "Please don't tease me like that Kira." I smile before replying "I would never tease you. Can you bear with me for a few minutes, I will go make our food then I will be back up. She nodded and I make my way down stairs.

While making Lacus's food I eat a sandwich that I quickly threw together. As I make my way up the stairs I start hearing the sound of running water, I realize quickly that the source of the sound is the shower from my onsite."_I'm getting all sorts of very interesting images from you_.""Shut up, will you!"but I will admit that as I walked into my room my imagination is running at the speed of light. And there laid out on my bed was Lacus's dress. Just as I placed the plate won the dresser the lock on the bathroom door turned and the door swung open.

And there standing in the door way with steam pouring out around her was Lacus in nothing but a woolly bath robe. That clung to her curves and left little to the imagination. When she saw me she blushed, then she spotted the food and from where I was standing I could hear her stomach rumble, I gesture to the food "help yourself, my princess."

She picked up the first slice and bit into it hungrily, "'ank 'ou 'ira"she swallowed her mouthful and blushed deep red before repeating "thank you Kira." She continued eating the toast like it was the best food she had ever tasted. While she is eating I think about, the plans for tonight, plans for the day she leaves, even plans for the is obvious. When she leaves, I think I will invest some effort in locating my biological parents, and in the future perhaps buying a home on the PLANTS so I can always be near the one I love the most."_That will never happen and you know it?"_I do the only sane thing possible and ignore him.

When Lacus's finished eating she went and picked up the dress she had left laying on the bed, folded it and placed it on the dresser. After she had done that she walked back to the bed and stretched out lazily across the centre of the duvet, I don't know if she knows how tempting she is being. When she sees me looking, her eyes darkened with passion and understanding. It's only then that I realise just how long this night was really going to be. She was smiling shyly as a slow smile crept onto my face.

**And thats the end of chapter 3, hope you liked :3 Please leave a review!**

**Saika-Chan (Posting for Iam666Kira)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I give you chapter 4 :3**

FINDING ONESELF

Chapter 4: making or breaking?

Lacus Clyne's P.O.V

I stirred as I woke. I thought, yesterday I had been a virgin-girlfriend and now I am, no longer a virgin and also engaged to the person I love more than anyone else. I can hear Kira in the shower so I put on the robe from yesterday and padded downstairs barefoot. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Caridad sitting at the table. When she saw me she looked surprised "Oh hello Lacus, I didn't realise you were he behave himself last night?"

Well it seemed that Kira hadn't told her anything, not even that I was staying the night. "Nope but that's to be expected. He may bebrilliant but he is still male. He also proposed to me." As I say this I show her my new engagement ring that glittered on my left hand. She smiled tensely before saying. "That's wonderful dear. Why don't you go up and have a shower, feel free to use my bathroom, it is better equipped than Kira's, to suit your needs."

After my shower and I am ready, I go down stairs. At the table Kira and his mother are already eating. The atmosphere in the room is so tense after breakfast is eaten I go into the living-room; Kira enters a few minutes later. "You go first, we don't want to start any rumours do we?" I smile a little. "Okay Kira, see you later." I walk out the door jump on my bike and drive to my apartment to gather my school books.

When I've finished grabbing the stuff for the day's lessons I walked out the door, I walked into a girl in my year, her name as Lunamaria Hawke. A few minutes after we start walking Luna stops me "hey Lacus are you Okay, you seem to be walking a little odd." I know I must look embarrassed, and just as I'm about to speak a car pulls up next to us.

Kira was sitting in the passenger seat, and Athrun was points into the back "would you girls like a lift?" Luna was practically jumping for joy as she said "yes please, Athrun." At this point Kira is smiling to himself like he I in on the funniest secret in the world. My face transmits the question on my mind. My eyes ask him"what's so funny?" in response his eyes flicker between Luna and Athrun as if to say "look at how she looks at him!"

When I look I see immediately how love struck Luna Is with Athrun. Before I can say anything Athrun says "So Lacus how were things last night?" at this Kira smirks and looks away, and finally Luna catches on."You stayed at Kira's last night didn't you? Tell me everything!" it as a demand, no less. So I say. "Last night Kira proposed to me." Luna looked shocked, obviously not the answer she had been expecting "And I accepted without hesitation." Luna seemed speechless, so Athrun said "Go on."

I blush a little as I say "After a bit of talking and some food. We spent the night making love. So yeah I lost my virginity." Kira looked very pleased with himself so I added "Then this morning we had to deal with Caridad, well I didn't but Kira did after I left. He 'forgot' to tell his mum I was staying the night so she was rather shocked when I wondered downstairs in just a dressing gown."

The car swerved violently as Athrun burst out laughing and saying"classic." While thumping the wheel, Luna's face blushed as I assume she imagined the situation. In contrast Kira's face had become drawn and sour. It seemed I had probably underestimated the argument with his mum, his eyes flash green for but a second before returning to their normal colour and his face is once again smirking as if nothing has happened.

Before I knew it we were at school. Kira was the first out of the car he started walking towards the office saying he had to collect the work he missed. As he was walking Rau walked up to him whispered something into his ear which Kira nod's to. Then Rau walked away a little faster than he had approached

Kira Yamato's POV

"_She says all this but just remember her begging for more last night, ifanyone ever found out it would destroy her perfect image_.""Never threaten her again, but last night was very fun. I definitely claimed her as my own, I left my mark."Just the thought of it brings the smile back to my face and make the rest of the short car journey more bearable.

When we finally make it to school I say "See you later, I have to go and collect the work I missed yesterday." At that I turned to the office and started walking, when I was half way there Rau ran up to me and whispered "you're going to need these if you still considering on breaking into Morganroete." As he said this he slipped something into my pocket.

"_That was the kiss arse again, what's he doing this time? What's he up to_?" I smile as I realise it's a forged Lv.1 security card, I.D card and full set of pass codes for the facility. "I see The Black Serpent is up to his old games.""_What?_""He may have said no before, but he's the type that can never pass up a challenge. And his old nickname was 'The BlackSerpent' a professional hacker"

I walk into the office and collect all the essays I have to looking at them I realise I have already completed seven out of eight of the ones that were specified. They are saved on the school system just waiting to be sent. And the last piece isn't due for two weeks, so not until after the wedding. I quickly check my timetable for the day. First lesson, P.E okay, so today's going to be a long day.

Athrun saved me a seat at the back of the class for homeroom, I wasn't really paying attention as the teacher preached the usual "be punctual, be presentable and always hand in your assignments on time if not early." As we walk out of the classroom, Athrun laughed when he noticed, followed by him saying. "Where your activities yesterday to much for you, if you know what I mean"

I laugh and say "no I'm tired for two reasons, first I had a huge fight with my mum this morning, and secondly I just don't do contrast I was happy last night and would rather repeat it than being here." At this Athrun burst out laughing like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard, followed by Lacus walking round the corner.

When she got close she said "you better not be talking about me behind my back" she turned from me to Athrun "He wasn't talking about last night was he Athrun." At this Athrun gave a grin that I knew equated to 'I'm about to cause you shit' before saying "sorry man, I must not tell a lie. He did mention last night, but what made me laugh was Kira's way of thinking. He said he was tired because of a fight with his mum and because he doesn't do mornings"

Then his smile grew a little crueller. "In fact he said he could happily repeat last night." Then came the trouble, as Athrun made the mistake of telling an evil lie. "But for the fact Lacus doesn't have as much stamina as I do." I hear Lacus' upset gasp "I'm going to kill Athrun, kill, kill, kill""_whoa those are some major dark vibes, I'm interested what do you plan to do_?""hehe you will see."

I turn to Lacus; I see hurt and confusion in her eyes. So I say "Lacus he's lying, well it true I said I would happily repeat last night over and over, but the bit about the stamina is a lie, I have no reason to say that about more than anyone else in the entire universe."

I glare at Athrun and he gets the message that I'm seriously pissed because he says "Lacus he's telling the truth, the thing about the stamina was a lie on my part, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry, to you as well Kira, I didn't realise a girls feeling were so sensitive, I suppose I'm used to Cagalli. When I told her she didn't have enough stamina she broke my nose and out lasted me for three months straight."

"Huh so he and my sister are _FUCKING_"it was Lacus that spoke next, her curiosity perked by the gossip "So you've done it with the princess of Orb?" it takes Athrun a few seconds to register what's been said before replying. "Oh, no sorry, I said it after a race, I lost my virginity on my sixteenth birthday to a friend of Kira's after getting really drunk, this was just before you and Kira met each other. As far as I'm aware the princess is still pure and whole, a virgin like you were till last night. Truth be told I don't have the balls to broach the subject of sex with her, I don't want to die just yet."

At this Lacus burst out laughing "so warrior princess hates losing so much that she went on to beat you in race for three months straight, just because you said that she lacks stamina, she's so competitive." Lacus looks a lot happier now"slight change of plans,since he cheered her up I'm no longer arrange for a 'accident' to befall him, instead I will just crush him in the P.E lesson instead.""_Hehe sounds fun_."I turn to Athrun and say "For all the trouble you just caused, you have to play against me in whatever sport Andrew has planned for today.

"He looks uncomfortable with the idea, but seeing he has no choice he says "Okay." Then I turn to Lacus and say "Have you invited anyone yet?" she smiles and says "Luna, Meyrin, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Rusty,Rey, Rau, Tolle, Miriallia, Talia and Andrew. That's about it how about you?" I look at her for a second "Not yet. Hey Athrun want to come to my wedding?" he gives me a look that says 'do I have to?' before he saying "yeah I would love to Kira, just tell me when and where, I will make sure to be there."

I see our physical education teacher, Andrew Waltfeld, a first class coordinator. Heading our way with a big grin on his face which could mean one of two things, either he's heard something amusing or todays lesson was going to be torture. As he got to us he said "Hey kid, got the invite from your little miss there and was wondering ... can I arrange the stag-do, I mean if someone else isn't already doing it?"

I'm surprised by the request to say the very least but quickly say"yeah feel free ... just no strippers." I give the go ahead because I know he won't do something stupid and because he has friends in high places, best to keep on his good side, I may need his help in the looks amused and Lacus looks horrified at the thought of strippers but he says "I hear you loud and clear, well make sure your on time to my class. Today we're doing football."

**Thats chapter 4, hope you liked, please leave a review :3**

**Saika-Chan Xxx (Posting for Iam66Kira)**


End file.
